1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an inter-domain handover system and a method thereof; more particularly, to an inter-domain handover method that is applied to mobile devices and is performed on a relay gateway device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional handover method for mobile devices switching between base stations, the mobile device sends a request to the base station to update the IP address list thereon so that the mobile device can transmit data directly or indirectly to other electronic devices. However, the triangle routing problem is still a problem that exists in the prior art.
Therefore, providing a seamless information transmission mechanism for mobile devices during and after a handover is an important objective in the art.